Arrangements
by MikiSayaka
Summary: Takeba Yukari could not believe what just happened. She was standing with everyone else staring at Kirijo –senpai, who at the moment was in a state of shock. Takes place after Ikustuki's betrayal. Parings Yukari x Mitsuru, Minato x Aigis or Ryoji , Junpei x Chidori
1. The Moment that Started Everything

I Don't own these characters or Persona 3 Atlus does. I would also like to thank my Beta reader for helping me with this story. Thanks love.

* * *

**The Moment that Started Everything**

Takeba Yukari could not believe what just happened. She was standing with everyone else staring at Kirijo–senpai, who at the moment was in a state of shock. Just a few minutes earlier Kirijo-senpai witnessed her father's death with her very own eyes. She was bound just like the rest of SEES to a cross and had no mobility to stop the tragedy that had just occurred. You see, it turns out that the Chairman and adviser for SEES, Ikustuki Shuji was using them this whole time. They all believed that once they defeated the 12 Arcana Shadows, the Dark Hour would cease to exist, but it was just a trick, a hoax. He did something to Aigis and put the rest of SEES in danger.

Just thinking of herself on that cross made Yukari's stomach churn. She wanted to bust out of the chains that held her and kill the guy. They were like his puppets and just thinking of being used that way made her want to scream. Though what she witnessed was far worse. The man that she thought she hated Kirijo Takeharu, Kirijo-senpai's father came to confront the Chairman and save them. One thing lead to another and by the end everything built up to this moment, this horrible awkward moment that left everyone with nothing but more questions than answers.

Yukari felt speechless, confused, frustrated and nervous. During this whole incident, she learned that the Chairman had 'modified' her own father's message making it as if he was to blame for the Shadows existence. She didn't know what to believe anymore and yet she needed answers.

As she was about to leave with her leader and Junpei, she took a deep breath. She stopped as she heard Sanada-senpai trying to help Kirijo-senpai up. Yukari felt bad seeing Kirijo-senpai in this state and wanted to do something to maybe help, she had gone through the same tragedy at a very young age, and Kirijo-senpai would need someone to confide in. Without any thought Yukari turned around and looked at Sanada-senpai, who was now trying to keep Kirijo-senpai balanced. He seemed to be very worried for her and yet, he appeared to be lost on just what to say to her.

Yukari took that time to ask, "Senpai…Would you like me to take her to her room?"

"Huh?" Sanada-senpai said out of confusion as if his mind was somewhere else. He looked up at Yukari with a raised brow before he registered her words.

Yukari knows that it's not as if Sanada-senpai doesn't trust her, it's just that throughout the months she has been quite a handful for his dear friend. She watched as he seemed to contemplate if giving Kirijo-senpai to her would be the best idea. He didn't seem to want to because he wanted to help Kirijo-senpai himself.

Finally making up his mind Sanada-senpai grunted, "Yeah fine, but first let's get her out of here alright?"

"Oh yes senpai, right," Yukari answered nervously as she walked over to the other side of the other woman. Though just as she was about to grab the other girls arm, a weak yet firm hand gently slapped her hand away, causing Yukari to step away as she met cold crimson eyes.

Yukari winced as Kirijo-senpai glared at both of them. She could tell that the girl was in no mood to deal with anyone, let alone be treated as if she was a china doll. She wanted to be alone, and brush this off as nothing. Yukari had to remember that she was a Kirijo and a Kirijo shows no fear, no tears, and no flaws. Kirijo-senpai brushed Sanada-senpai off her and started to make her way to the entrance that would lead her out of Tartarus's lobby. She had only taken a few steps when Yukari saw Sanada-senpai grab Kirijo-senpai's wrist, forcing her to stay so she could receive the help she needed. Yet the older girl just continued to protest.

"I do not need anyone to help me Akihiko, Takeba, so please leave me alone."

Yukari felt her heart breaking as she heard her Kirijo-senpai's voice. It was shaking but still demanding, telling them that she needed to be alone. Yukari did not know why she wanted to be alone. I_t's probably to let out her feelings privately._ She thought sadly before hearing Sanada-senpai's voice.

"Like hell we would leave you alone. Dammit Mitsuru, your father was just…", Yukari bit her lip as his eyes widened, that was the last thing Kirijo-senpai would want to hear, yet Sanada-senpai could not stop his final word. "Killed."

Kirijo-senpai wrapped her arms even tighter around her chest. It was clear that she was very close to tears, but before Yukari or Sanada-senpai could say anything else Kirijo-senpai left Tartarus with quick strides, the loud clicks of her boots echoing in her wake. Yukari sighed. She heard Sanada-senpai growl before he nearly punched a hole in a wall. She looked up at him, surprised and a little scared. Yukari never really understood any of the upperclassmen, but at that moment she felt that she needed to do something and fast. She didn't like seeing someone that was usually positive and up beat in such a state and she certainly didn't like to see Kirijo-senapi so vulnerable.

_I can't just let her be alone…its hurting me, _Yukari thought,_ Sanada-senpai, and everyone else in SEES…_Yukari thought long and hard before finally making her mind up. _I'll talk to her, we may not have a lot in common but if Sanada-senpai can't get through to her someone has to._

With a clear mind and a set goal, Yukari bowed to Sanada-senpai, before making her way out of Tartarus as fast as she could. She knew she could catch up to Kirijo-senpai if she kept up her pace but she was worried that the girl was already at Iwatodai dorm. Luckily the Kirijo heiress was only a few feet away. Yukari started to slow down once she made her way to the girl's side but made herself stop a few steps back. She could not be next to her. It just didn't seem right at that moment.

They were quiet for some time. Yukari didn't know what to say. _Well that plan went well_. She thought sarcastically. She always had a problem talking to Kirijo-senpai, it was either awkward or SEES related. With a sigh she glanced up at the white full moon above them, feeling a little relived that it was no longer the Dark Hour. She listened to the clicks of Kirijo-senpai's boots and couldn't help looking ahead. Almost automatically her eyes wandered towards Kirijo-senpai's figure. She was always quite jealous of Kirijo-senpai, not only because she had this power over everyone, but also because she was one of the most beautiful girls in Gekkoukan.

It bothered her because at times she couldn't help but admire Kirijo-senpai's curves and the way her hair moved whenever she walked. It's strange really. She usually had this kind of attraction towards men, she even harbors a small crush on Minato-kun. Yet, lately she finds herself staring more and more at Kirijo-senpai, watching how she walks, how she holds her appearance in front of everyone, the way she bites her lip slightly when nervous or how her eyes seem to light up when she is happy, or when she has tried something new.

Minato-kun was not the only one she had a crush on. To say she was scared by her own feelings was an understatement. Before that day, Yukari hadn't known how to act around either of them. Now, walking behind one of them only made her more nervous.

Yukari sighed at her own nervousness and cursed her feelings. She really did not want to deal with her sexuality at the moment. Honestly it was the last thing she needed with everything else that was going on.

She took a deep breath before opening her mouth and saying,"Senpai…" _God why is this so damn hard. If I was with Fuuka, Minato-kun or even Junpei I could do this,_ she thought as she continued. " I know how you feel about losing…" _Just say it dammit._ "Your father."_ There that wasn't hard was it?_ Nervously she waited for a reply, if there would be one.

"Do you now? Weren't you young when he died Takeba?" Kirijo-senpai's voice had no emotions and was like ice.

Yukari felt the temperature dip. It was clear that Kirijo-senpai was angry. She took a few steps back as Kirijo-senpai turned around. She looked down at her again with cold eyes, eyes that Yukari wished held that rare happy glow in them instead.

"Losing a father at that age is nothing like losing one at this age." Kirijo-senpai's said vehemently. Her voice was colder than usual.

It made Yukari shudder but she kept herself in line as she replied. "Yet it haunted me, more than you can imagine. I came here just to find the truth. I do understand how it is too lose a father because I still haven't completely healed from losing mine."

Yukari couldn't help but be a little upset with the way Kirijo-senpai was acting. Here she was, trying to make amends and Kirijo-senpai was being nothing but resentful. Though, when Yukari remembered how she had behaved towards Kirijo-senpai these past months, she thought that maybe she deserved some of the anger being directed towards her.

Kirijo-senpai looked completely lost in that moment. Yukari could see that she didn't mean to lash at her. Yukari took a step back and placed her arms behind her back. Absentmindedly, she wondered where Sanada-senpai was at the moment.

Kirijo-senpai spoke once more. "Takeba this whole argument is tiresome, I would just like to return to my bedroom and be alone. I have a lot of things to do tomorrow and I need to rest." Her voice was shaky, yet her tone neutral. Yukari could feel the exhaustion the girl was holding in.

Yukari looked up to realize they had been in front of Iwatodai Dormitory for a while now. Before she could form some sort of reply the other girl already made her way inside. Despite her own exhaustion, Yukari followed her. It was obvious once they stepped into the lounge that everyone had gone to bed. The first floor was deserted. Yukari felt her cheeks redden as she realized that she was alone with Kirijo-senpai. Yukari struggled against another wave of drowsiness and tried to keep her thoughts in check. She was just about to call it a night when she heard a small groan near the stairs. She turned around to see Kirijo-senpai holding one of her legs as she tried to get up from where she had fallen. Yukari chuckled a little at the scene, Kirijo-senpai looked like a child.

With a giggle, Yukari carefully walked over to the preoccupied girl and bent down, putting one of her hands on Kirijo-senpai's back and the other on her ribcage. Yukari ignored the blood that rushed to her cheeks and the electrical shock that went up and down her spine as she helped Kirijo-senpai back onto her feet.

"You know senpai…" She said, pointing at Kirijo-senpai's boots. "I think you should take those off before climbing up the rest of the stairs or else you might get hurt again."

She waited but there was no response, so Yukari was surprised by the sound of metal being unbuckled and leather being removed. Yukari turned towards Kirijo-senpai, shocked that she was actually taking her advice. Her brown eyes caught sight of exposed skin and her cheeks grew hotter. It wasn't the first time Yukari had seen Kirijo-senpai without her boots. But it was the first time that she had seen Kirijo-senpai without the usual power she held whenever she wore them.

"Is that better?" Kirijo-senpai's voice startled Yukari her out of her thoughts.

Yukari nodded. Kirijo-senpai looked surprisingly small without her boots. Yukari couldn't suppress the feelings of happiness at the idea of the older girl showing some normalcy. They made their way up to the third floor. This was the floor all the girls were assigned to and the location of the little cafe. Yukari knew that it was time to part with Kirijo-senpai but something possessed her as she took hold of the slightly taller girl's hand.

She then asked without thinking. "Senpai, do you really want to go into your room? Don't you think it will just cause you more pain…or cause you to have bad memories?"

Gods knows Yukari sometimes hates her own room. She has a lot of things that remind her of both her parents. Sometimes, she just wants to throw everything away and yet she can't until she knows the truth. Her heart was hammering. It was as if time stopped at that moment. She looked up in surprise when she felt Kirijo-senpai's grip tighten.

"Senpai—?" Yukari started. Kirijo-senpai cut her off before she can finish.

"Give me a moment to put these away and clear my thoughts. I'll come by your room shortly Takeba." Kirijo-senpai's voice was soft, making Yukari feel a little lightheaded and happy.

"OK, I'll leave the door unlocked so you can just come in." Yukari said as she gave Kirijo-senpai a small smile.

She let go of the other girl's hand and made her way quietly to her bedroom door. Once inside her own room she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks. She groaned as she let her back hit her bed. Suddenly, it hit Yukari that Kirijo-senpai would be there soon. She glanced around her room. It wasn't really messy but it wasn't clean either. She felt a surge of panic. She leapt out of her bed and quickly began to clean up the room. While picking up some of her clothing her eyes glanced at the clock. It reads 1:30 AM_. Damn we were gone that long? _Normally, she would be asleep at this hour. Not cleaning her room in anticipation of a guest. _ I'm seriously starting to become an insomniac because of that hour. _She put the clothes away and turned when she heard the sound of her door being opened. She looked up to see the still dressed Kirijo Mitsuru standing in her doorway.

They stared at one another as Kirijo-senpai let herself in. Yukari felt her cheeks heat up again. Kirijo-senpai looked as if she was blushing as well. _She must be embarrassed about coming in._ Yukari thought. Yukari couldn't helped but be amused. Yukari walked over to Kirijo-senpai, whose arms were wrapped tightly around her chest, her eyes shining with uncertainty.

"You know you don't have to just stand there senpai. Come closer. I mean I don't bite…well not now at least," she said giving Kirijo-senpai a small smirk.

Yukari walked over to her bed and sat down. She crossed her legs and watched silently as Kirijo-senpai made her way over to her. No sound came out of either girls and Yukari started to get frustrated. She rubbed her neck nervously and sighed, falling backwards onto the bed. She closed her eyes and begged for anyone, even Io, to help her out here.

It was Kirijo-senpai who ended the silence. "I'm sorry for everything." Yukari heard her say.

The emotion in her voice made Yukari sit back up and look at Kirijo-senpai who was at the moment trying to look anywhere but Yukari.

Yukari sighed and asked. "What are you sorry for senpai?" She couldn't keep the curiosity out of her voice.

She found herself leaning towards Kirijo-senpai. She reached up, hesitating briefly, and placed her hand on Kirijo-senpai's cheek. Gently, she turned the other girl's head to face her. She felt a sharp pain in her chest when she saw the tears silently streaming down Kirijo-senpai's face.

Kirijo-senpai pulled away from Yukari."I'm sorry for ruining your life." She blurted, "for causing everyone so much pain. I let my blindness and trust for the Chairman cause all of this. I worked so hard to save my father, and yet I failed. All I wanted was my father to be ridden of my grandfather's mistake. Ever since that whole incident, my father looked nothing but dead inside. I wanted to do everything I could to take away this onus he was cursed upon, but instead I took his life." She sighed. "Now I'm trapped in this duty of becoming the next head of the Kirijo Group. My life has no meaning at this point…right?" Kirijo-senpai's eyes blazed with anger, as well as desperation. Yukari almost jumped when Kirijo-senpai growled and hit Yukari's sheet with a balled fist.

Yukari watched with wide eyes as Kirijo-senpai started to breakdown. She bit her lip as she leaned in again, this time grabbing both sides of the heiresses face, forcing her to look at her. Yukari didn't know what to do at this point. Kirijo-senpai was in a horrible state and she didn't know what to say to make her feel better. _**Feel better**…_with that in mind she did something that she had never even dared to dream about. With her heart pounding hard against her chest, Yukari leaned in and captured Kirijo-senpai's lips in a desperate attempt to make her feel better.

Once she met her lips, Yukari felt Kirijo-senpai go still. She let her lips stay there for a few seconds. When their was no response she felt herself growing scared and worried. Just as she was about to pull away, the older girl kissed back, pressing gently against Yukari's lips. Yukari gasped as she felt Kirijo-senpai's hands move from the sheets to her hips, instinctively pulling her closer.

She opened her eyes to see that Kirijo-senpai's eyes were now closed and was enjoying this. It was odd. She never thought Kirijo Mitsuru would actually do this kind of thing. Yet, as the kiss intensified and Yukari felt the older girl's long yet soft fingers traveling up her back, all her thoughts went out the window. She moaned into the kiss and pushed Kirijo-senpai gently onto her bed, straddling her and kissing her with more vigor. She pushed her tongue against Kirijo-senpai's lips and was almost immediately granted the access she desired. She moaned again as she felt her tongue brush against Kirijo-senpai's. It felt amazing and it made her want more.

Yukari soon found Kirijo-senpai's bright red bow and tugged at it swiftly, letting it unravel in her hand. She wanted to help make Kirijo-senpai and herself feel better. To forget all the terrible things that had happened. To forget all that made them suffer. She broke the kiss and started to make her way down the heiress's jaw. She unbuttoned the top buttons of the girl's blouse and kissed her way up Kirijo-senpai's collarbone until she met her neck. She sucked at it gently before taking a little nip, accidentally making her mark.

She heard the other girl moan, making Yukari even more determined to rid them of their clothing. Kirijo-senpai followed suit. Her fingers found their way to Yukari's own red bow before pulling it off. Next, she reached for the zipper of Yukari's sweater. Yukari let out a happy sigh as she heard the zipper being pulled gently and felt the buttons at the top of her shirt being undone.

"Senpai" Yukari moaned. She arched against Kirijo-senpai who was now dusting her neck with kisses and sending ripples of pleasure coursing through her.

By then, both her sweater and blouse were on the floor. She met Kirijo-senpai's lustful eyes before wrapping her arms around Kirijo-senpai's neck and pulling her down to her.

Yukari reluctantly broke the kiss to remove Kirijo-senpai's blouse, followed by her crisp white bra, releasing the Kirijo heiress's alluring and perfect chest. Yukari blushed a little as she looked at the round white breasts. She looked at Kirijo-senpai in a silent plea for permission. Kirijo-senpai gave her a quick nod and Yukari's hand grasped one pale breast. It was unbelievably soft under her hand. She squeezed it experimentally and was rewarded with a moan from Kirijo-senpai.

Yukari couldn't help but grin devilishly as she leaned against the other girl, whispering huskily."Does it feel good senpai?"

Her other hand was traveling up the girl's thigh, the fingers teasingly brushing against the warm skin. She heard a quiet gasp as she pressed gently against Kirijo-senpai's inner thigh.

"Take…ba," Kirijo-senpai gasped. Yukari smirked into her neck. She had always been a little fascinated with the human neck. It was one of the most sensitive areas of the body.

She lavished Kirijo-senpai's neck with kisses and whispered. "Do you want me to go higher?"

"Please…," Kirijo-senpai replied, husky and low.

Yukari felt a jolt of excitement. She pulled away from Kirijo-senpai and removed the rest of her own clothes, except for her underwear. Kirijo-senpai's wanting eyes never left her face. The heat between Yukari's legs was becoming unbearable. She slipped off Kirijo-senpai's skirt and tossed it to the floor before moving up to capture Kirijo-senpai's lips once more. Her hand made its way towards Kirijo-senpai's center. Yukari took a deep breath before letting her fingers stroke gently up along Kirijo-senpai's covered core. The area was damp, letting Yukari know the other girl was just as excited. Yukari looked up to see Kirijo-senpai's cheeks were flushed, her breathing heavy. At that moment, she was the most beautiful person that Yukari had ever seen.

"Takeba" Kirijo-senpai whispered as she looked at Yukari with need.

Yukari frowned. "Yukari…" She found herself saying suddenly. "You call me by my given name or we stop."

The assertiveness in her voice made the other girl's eyes widen and, if possible Kirijo-senpai blushed harder. Yukari watched as Kirijo-senpai—or was she Mitsuru now?—opened her mouth and whispered her name. She leaned in and placed a quick kiss on Mitsuru's cheek before pulling her underwear off. Yukari threw the panties over her shoulder. Gently, she trailed a hand through Mitsuru's thick red hair. It was now or never. She bit her lip as she slowly slipped one finger inside Mitsuru. Unbeknownst to her and the girl below her, everything had changed.

* * *

Please I would really like your advice. I want to make this fic as good as I can. And besides there has not been any complete Yukari x Mitsuru in ages. So please review and thank you for reading this.

Also I would also like to inform that there will be two more couples, one which will need votes. The first one will be Chidori x Junpei and the second would be either Minato x Aigis or Minato x Ryoji. I will reveal the winning paring in the third chapter but I'm leaning towards Aigis.

Most of this stories POV's will be Yukari's (like this chapter) Mitsuru's (which will be next chapter) and Minato's (to give another view at the developing relationship.)

Until next chapter~ MikiSayaka.


	2. The Proposal

I don't own Perosna 3 or these characters. Thank you once again Rosie for Beta Reading love.

* * *

**The Proposal**

Mitsuru felt heavy when she lifted her body from her bed, ending a strange but pleasant dream. She weakly opened her eyes, only to meet darkness. She waited for a couple of seconds, gathering her thoughts before the events that took place during the Dark Hour came rushing back to her. Suddenly, tears threatened to fall as she remembered her father being shot and killed right in front of her. She had to blink back the tears as she took a deep breath, struggling to keep herself together. It hurt her. It hurt her so much. She didn't know what to believe in anymore, or who to turn to. And to make things worse, the responsibility of the Kirijo Group was now in her hands.

She sighed. She didn't want to go meet the Kirijo Group today. She didn't want to discuss her future of being the head. She was only 17 years old, but then she remembered that didn't matter. She was born and had been raised to take over after her father. This filled her with bitterness. She may have been raised with in luxury but it was not enough to satisfy her. The reason she had gotten a motorcycle was to experience a little freedom and for a while not have to think about her destiny, her constant meetings, and her busy schedule. It was unfair, but she was a Kirijo.

Knowing full well that she had to get ready for the meeting, Mitsuru closed her eyes before hastily getting out from beneath the covers. Suddenly, she felt cold, having only just noticed her surroundings.

"Pink…," she thought out loud before turning around to look at her bed. Her eyes widened. This was not her bed, nor was this her room. Mitsuru's feeling of unease increased when she looked down and discovered that she was naked. She felt her cheeks heat up as the happenings that took place after the Dark Hour came back vividly in her mind.

She remembered the touches, her gasps, her partner's wet and hot mouth, the pleasure that coursed through her body, and the curves that she discovered. It all made Mitsuru shiver as she touched her burning cheek. She looked over to the other occupant in the bed and blushed harder as she caught sight of brown hair sticking out from under the covers. She slowly, but carefully, pulled the material off the person, only to find Takeba Yukari, a second year student, fellow SEES member, and a girl.

Now usually one would start to panic, but Mitsuru felt strangely calm. She was at least grateful that she had lost her virginity with someone she knew, and not a complete stranger she knew she would soon be engaged to. What did alarm her was that they were both female, not that she cared about sexuality. No, she was worried about how the other girl would react to all this. Mitsuru actually looked forward to a repetition of the previous night's events. It had been enjoyable and had made her feel incredible. But before she could think further of it, she heard the girl next to her start to stir.

"Ugh, it's too early…," said Takeba's sleepy voice.

This made Mitsuru chuckle. "Is it now?"

She watched Takeba jump from her voice, before quickly trying to cover herself with her comforter. It was amusing, to say the least. Takeba looked quite cute with her now flustered appearance. It made Mitsuru smile before taking the opportunity to look for her clothing. She managed to find both her bra and her blouse. She commenced buttoning up her blouse as she watched Takeba search for her own clothes. Suddenly, Takeba froze. She was blushing because of something she had spotted on the ground, but before Mitsuru could ask, she picked it up and presented it to her. It was her underwear.

Mitsuru blushed and reached out to take the unmentionable piece of clothing from the younger girl. _Well, that was careless of me_, she thought as she quickly put them on. She glanced up to see Takeba was now busy getting dressed.

The scene had an almost erotic quality. Takeba's skirt was not buttoned up and there was a clear view of her underwear. Her bra strap was hanging lazily off her right shoulder and her face held concentration as she tried to straighten out her clothing. The Kirijo heiress had to avert her eyes before her body and her mind went against her.

She buttoned up the rest of her blouse and began searching for her skirt. Mitsuru felt nervous all of a sudden. She wanted to say something, anything, to Takeba about what had happened, yet she was scared that the other girl would lash at her. _Takeba did have quite the mood swings_, she thought, while remembering how the girl acted before Yakushima and after they listened to the modified version of her father's video. Mitsuru frowned before she heard the other girl's voice again.

"Senpai—?" Yukari asked nervously. Mitsuru turned around to give the girl her attention, only to see that Takeba's shirt was still parted and untouched. More blood rushed to her face and Mitsuru had to stop her eyes from wandering. Takeba giggled and Mitsuru sensed her approach.

"Senpai—?" The girl asked again, this time making Mitsuru turn to face her. The two girls looked at one another for what felt like an eternity. Takeba was the first to look away, her face distressed.

"I'm so sorry for what happened,"Takeba exclaimed. "I don't know what came over me, I just wanted to help. You looked so sad, Senpai, that I just wanted to take all of that away, to make you feel better," Takeba finished with a low whisper. She had her hands behind her back and her eyes were downcast She looked so lost that it made Mitsuru's heart ache.

The girl before her was the one that had initiated all this, and yet seemed to not understand why. Mitsuru felt a sense of protectiveness and, despite her lack of dress and unusual behavior. She walked closer to Takeba in an effort to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around Takeba and slowly pulled her into a hug.

She closed her eyes as she felt the younger girl's arms wrap around her waist, and couldn't help but let out a small gasp when Takeba tugged her close. Takeba had a lot of strength on her upper body, Mitsuru noticed absentmindedly. The Archery Club had really done a number on her, she had to admit. She let herself relax against Takeba, allowing the feel of the girl's body to consume her. She wanted to talk to the girl but didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to speak but what came out was something far from what she wanted.

"I have a proposition for you Takeba," she said in a calculating tone. A look of confusion crossed Takeba's face. Her eyes narrowed and she released Mitsuru from the intimate embrace.

"Huh? What are you saying?" she asked in a confused and demanding voice, which made Mitsuru wince at her word choice before speaking again.

"It's not what you think Takeba," she said anxiously before taking a deep breath. "What I meant to say was that I enjoyed what happened…and I want to make a deal with you regarding our relationship."

Clearly she had said the wrong thing again if the anger on Takeba's face was anything to go by. She glared at Mitsuru before saying, "What kind of deal are you asking for? I'm not your toy, Kirijo-senpai."

_Toy? _Mitsuru thought, puzzled. She had never been too good with the lingo, unlike Takeba or Iori. She put her hand on her chin as she tried to read underneath the meaning before finally it came to her. Takeba thought that she was going to use her. Mitsuru sighed. That was the last problem she needed. She could almost sense that Takeba was about to start one of her usual tantrums.

She leaned in towards Takeba, whispering softy, "I was not thinking of using you, Yukari." She purposely called the girl by her given name. "I was merely trying to ask if you would like to continue this…affair. It did wonders, in my opinion, and it helped relieve our need for comfort and loneliness," She finished.

She waited for the girl to take in her words and was just about to pull away when Takeba wrapped her arms around her and planted a hot, open-mouthed kiss on her exposed neck. Mitsuru shuddered and couldn't suppress a moan. Didn't she just button up her blouse? Wasn't she being rejected? Wasn't Takeba upset with her? She blinked as she tried to compute what was happening at the moment. She felt her body being pushed back onto Takeba's bed. Takeba climbed on top of her. It was as if Takeba had an on and off switch or something.

The lips that were currently on her neck trailed up to her reddened ear before whispering, "You make a valid point, senpai." The voice was filled with want and it made Mitsuru shiver, but before she could relish in the feelings building up inside her, Takeba pulled away.

She smirked but then her face became serious. "I enjoyed it as well, senpai, but if we continue this it may cause a lot of problems and I don't think either of us could afford any more. I mean we aren't the closest friends. "

Mitsuru nodded in agreement but she couldn't deny the emptiness inside of her. She didn't want to have that horrible feeling in her and she certainly didn't want to think of everything that was going on at the moment. She felt angry all of a sudden, but not at Takeba, no she was angry at herself and her reckless behavior. She mulled over her decision for a few seconds before making up her mind. She wanted to try this. Surely Takeba had heard about the ritual called 'Friends with Benefits'. They would just be helping one another.

"I understand you are worried about this proposal, but I really do believe this will help us for the better. I certainly am quite attracted to you and I know you are to me. It is a mutual feeling, this need we both have for each other bodies," she insisted.

Mitsuru then leaned in towards Takeba and took her face in both her hands. She didn't know what she felt exactly for the younger girl at the moment but she honestly felt attracted to her and wanted this, whatever this may be.

Takeba was silent. Mitsuru watched her chew at her bottom lip and narrow her eyes. She played with the hem of her skirt and seemed to be carefully thinking of an answer. Mitsuru relaxed a little once her eyes went soft. Takeba opened her mouth to answer her when there came a familiar, obnoxious voice.

"YUKARICCHI!"

Mitsuru made a startled noise and Takeba fell off the bed.

Worried, Mitsuru got up to see if the girl was alright. What she found was Takeba on ground holding her back. The younger girl was cursing and livid. Mitsuru couldn't help but laugh softly at her misfortune. She covered her mouth with one hand as she desperately tried to keep herself quiet.

Takeba glared at her as she scrabbled to her feet. She groaned a little before turning her attention back to the door. She was still furious and Mitsuru took a cautious step back.

"Junpei, you idiot, must you be so loud?" Takeba yelled.

"Ahh! Are you alright Yukaricchi? Oh man, I'm sorry but damn it's like 6:30 already we have school remember? It's Thursday?" Iori sounded panicked.

"I know that! I was getting ready…geez."

"What? How long does that take? Damn, you girls are so slow."

"Junpei, it's called looking your best"

"Yukaricchi always looks good so who cares?"

"I do you idiot!"

"Whatever just hurry up will ya."

Mitsuru smiled as she listened to the argument. Iori and Takeba had a sibling type of relationship. They quarreled with one another over the simplest things. They often got on each other's nerves but it was obvious that they did care about one another when it came down to it. In a way it was like her and Akihiko when they had started working together. Back then, Akihiko had been a lot more to handle. He had been extremely reckless and often caused quite a lot of trouble. She'd always had to keep her eye on him and constantly keep him on a leash. Though, unlike Iori, Akihiko at least learned from his mistakes.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Takeba had finished getting dressed. She had her sweater on, as well as her shoes and socks. She gave Mitsuru a worried look that shifted to a small, encouraging smile.

Confused, Mitsuru just stood there. She was still only in her blouse and was now feeling incredibly conscious about her appearance. Takeba giggled and pointed to the ground. Mitsuru followed the younger girl's hand only to find her skirt, the last article of clothing she was looking for. With yet another blush, Mitsuru picked up the skirt and put it on as fast as she could, tucking her blouse as neatly as she could inside. She almost jumped when she felt strong, slender arms wrap around her. Takeba placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

It didn't last long, only a couple of seconds, but it still took her breath away. She felt so free at the moment and so different from her usual self. The seemingly insatiable wanting from earlier was gone. Everything was more peaceful now. Mitsuru glanced at Takeba's smoldering eyes and hesitated before asking, "D-Do you accept…?"

"Yeah, I do...," she whispered back before pulling away and saying, "Though, that doesn't mean you can call the shots, senpai. OK? I'm not someone who will come running at your every call. I'm not like my mom," She spat.

Mitsuru flinched but didn't pry into the issue. She knew by the girl's attitude that it would just lead to another argument. She merely nodded her head and whispered, "I understand. This arrangement will be mutually beneficial for us, Yukari. You have my word."

Takeba nodded and touched her heart as if relieved. She then looked at the time to see that it was now 6:45. Her eyes widened. She got up immediately and grabbed her school bag before turning around to face Mitsuru. She looked scared and shook slightly.

"Crap, what are we going to do? Junpei and Minato-kun are waiting for me...and if we get caught—" Takeba started, but was interrupted by Mitsuru.

"My ride from the Kirijo Group will be here around 8:00. Takeba, don't worry, I'll just leave here after you, Iori and Arisato go downstairs."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea but wait…what if they want to peek inside?"

"Will you even allow that, Takeba?"

"No way will I allow that."

Mitsuru gave her a smirk and gestured for the girl to leave. Takeba still looked unsure but she nodded at Mitsuru before asking one more question.

"Senpai…when will you be back?"

"A week at the earliest, though it depends on what the rest of the Kirijo Group has to say of me taking over…"

It turned cold all of sudden and Mitsuru felt the same uneasiness she had after the Dark Hour. The emotion left her eyes and her demeanor became darker. Her hands curled into fists as the memories came back to her yet again.

She had failed everyone. SEES, the Kirijo Group, her father, and herself. She had failed to bring honor back to her family's name and now, she felt like she would fail as the head. _They might as well arrange a marriage for me at this point,_ she thought bitterly. She turned her attention to Takeba, who still wore an unsure expression. She looked as if she wanted to reach out to Mitsuru but couldn't. Takeba frowned before turning around and opening the door. She took one more glance at Mitsuru then shutting the door abruptly so that Iori could not peek.

Mitsuru was now alone, and could finally let herself cry, silently wishing that Takeba would have stayed to stop them. As soon as she heard the three junior's voices fade away, Mitsuru stood up and made her way to the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door to see that they were gone. With a sigh of relief, Mitsuru made her way back to her own bedroom. Once inside, she took a quick shower. Afterwards, she dressed in the clothes that her stylist had told her represented business and class.

She looked at herself in the mirror one more time. The beeping of her cell phone told her that her ride was finally here. With one more look around her room, Mitsuru made her way to her door, briefcase in hand.

Mitsuru honestly wanted to run away at that moment, but she couldn't afford to dishonor her family's name any further. With a sigh, she made her way down the stairs. When she made it to the first floor, she saw Akihiko on one of the couches. Mitsuru paused to examine him. Akihiko looked upset and tired. He looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Are you meeting the Kirijo Group today, Mitsuru?" Akihiko asked seriously.

"Yes," Mitsuru stated, "because of the sudden change of events, the Kirijo Group has decided that I will have to learn the business immediately."

"I see….What about the issues regarding your father's death? We can't just say he died because he was shot. Won't they question us?" Akihiko asked hesitantly.

Mitsuru looked away briefly before speaking again. "That's already been covered, so don't worry. Right now all I'm worried about is the state the Kirijo Group is in Akihiko. I am going to be very busy, and I won't be back for at least a week."

Akihiko nodded and got up from his seat. He walked over to Mitsuru and took the briefcase from her before making his way out of Iwatodai Dormitory. Mitsuru followed after him. Outside, it was a brisk, autumn morning. She saw her ride and made her way to the backseat door. She heard Akihiko put her briefcase in the back of the vehicle before making his way to her.

There was a brief silent before Mitsuru broke it, whispering, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Akihiko said sincerely, before stepping away from her.

Mitsuru turned around and opened the back of the limo. She climbed into the car and heard the door close behind her. She looked at Akihiko through the window. The driver started the car and, with a small wave at Akihiko, Mitsuru was gone.

* * *

So this is going to be most of the time weekly updates OK?

I would really love to see some more reviews it keeps me going and I find them very helpful. I also need to see who you guys want Minato to be paired up with. Aigis or Ryoji?

Chapter 3 will be Yukari's POV again, but afterwards I will start doing chapters with Minato, Aigis. Akihiko, and Junpei's point of view. This may be a Yukari x Mitsuru fanfic, but I like all the characters and want all of them to be important and have their own moments.

Once again thanks to everyone who is enjoying the story so far. ~ MikiSayaka


	3. Confused Feelings and Late Night Resolve

I don't owe these character Sadly Atlas does. thank again my Beta Reader Rosie for helping me.

* * *

**Confused Feelings and Late Night Resolves**

Yukari was exhausted. She still could not believe what had happened between her and Kirijo-senpai, especially after how Kirijo-senpai acted that morning. You see, the other girl suggested that they should arrange meetings to 'help' one another. Yukari on the other hand felt that the whole plan might end horribly. Yet, it didn't seem like she had a choice. Kirijo-senpai really wanted to continue and she _had_ made valid points. _Honestly, what possessed Kirijo-senpai to propose such an agreement…And why did I accept? _, she thought. She felt her cheeks heat up. Suddenly, she remembered her own actions that morning. She had pushed Kirijo-senpai onto her bed and kissed her gently on the lips. Yukari shook her head and blushed harder. She really had to focus.

At that moment she was walking with Junpei and Minato-kun towards Iwatodai train station. None of them were speaking, not even Junpei. Yukari felt uneasy. Usually he couldn't keep his mouth shut. Not hearing his usual carefree and hyperactive voice was a little scary. She gazed over to observe him. He didn't have his normal smile and was looking ahead with a distant expression. It seemed that all that had happened to SEES that night had really shaken everyone emotionally.

The three got to the station and aboard one of the monorails that lead them to Gekkoukan. It was a silent ride, but at least the view was pretty. Yukari frowned as she thought once again of what happened after the Dark Hour. _Just what exactly am I thinking?_ Yukari groaned. Today was supposed to be a sad day. Someone had just died after all. Yet these feelings were confusing her and taking up all of her time. She happily thanked god once their stop came. She needed a distraction and school was the perfect place to be distracted.

They made their way to the school entrance. As they walked past groups of students, Yukari couldn't help but hear what was being whispered about Kirijo-senpai's father. _So he died from an illness, huh?_ Yukari mused. _The Kirijo Group really couldn't have thought up a better excuse than that? _She rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Minato-kun stopped at the entrance. Yukari blinked, confused by this seemingly random action. She figured it was a habit and continued walking with Junpei, who was still acting strange.

Yukari turned towards Junpei. "What's up with you Junpei?" She asked. "You've been quiet since we left the dorm."

"You know why Yukaricchi, I mean…it's just still hard to believe," Junpei answered sadly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It was something none of us expected, even Kirijo-senpai," Yukari whispered.

Junpei nodded. "Man, Kirijo-san must feel like shit right now. I mean it sucks to lose someone. Especially a family member," He said almost bitterly.

Yukari nodded. She might never really understood Junpei, but as she got to know the boy more, she could see that beyond the perverted façade and laidback personality was someone that really cared about his friends and the person he loved.

She gave him a small smile and patted him gently on the shoulder "It does suck, but Kirijo-senpai is strong. I know she will be able to move on, just like Sanada-senpai," Yukari said. The smile died on her face. She found it hard to believe even her own words.

"Yeah…Do you think Chidori will be is ok, Yukaricchi,?" Junpei asked suddenly.

"I don't know…" Yukari bit her lip. She didn't know what exactly went on between Junpei and the girl from STREGA, but it must have been pretty amazing, since it was making Junpei act this way.

The two made their way to homeroom and sat down in their usual seats. Junpei put his head on his desk, while Yukari turned to her side so that they could continue talking. All round them people were talking about Aigis's absences. Yukari sighed. Aigis really didn't deserve what had happened to her. Yukari watched as Junpei lifted his head up. His hands curled into fists. He didn't like it either.

"What the hell, don't they have anything better to do than gossip?" Junpei growled.

"Junpei…stop," Yukari hissed, but before they could argue Minato-kun made his way into the classroom. He looked upset and tired. Yukari frowned. Even their fearless leader could not believe the events that had taken place. She watched him take his seat behind her and put his headphones on. He then put his head on his desk and faced the empty seat on the left side, the seat where Aigis would usually sit. Aigis hadn't walked with them to school that morning. She was still recovering. _The Chairman really damaged her so it is going to take at least a few days for her to recover_, Yukari thought. _Maybe I should visit her._ But before she could think any further, Toriumi-sensei made her way into the classroom.

"Alright, enough chit chat! It is time to begin our lesson, but before that I'll be taking attendance," Toriumi-sensei announced as she took out her planer.

Minutes went by and Yukari struggled to focus. Her mind was too chaotic. All she could think about were her own problems. Yukari didn't know if she wanted to die or lock herself in her room forever. It was all too much, these emotions. She had always thought that her crush on Kirijo-senpai was just a phase, that Minato-kun was the one she really wanted. For a moment Yukari wished she could turn around to see if he was okay. She hated seeing him sad, just like Kirijo-senapi. _Dammit!_ Yukari groaned and looked at her notebook that held no notes.

She hated seeing Kirijo-senpai depressed, it had hurt her greatly. Yukari remembered the sadness in the other girl's face when she closed her door. She wanted nothing more than to run back and pull Kirijo-senpai into her arms and take that pain away. Yukari clutched her chest as she felt the tears that threatened to fall. She knew exactly what it was like to lose a father and she didn't want Kirijo-senpai to go through that pain alone.

Her own father's image came into her mind, his sad face in that video, his voice sounding desperate. She flinched. Yukari remembered what the Chairman had said about that video being modified. She shook her head again. _Focus, Focus you're in school! _ Yukari had to remember that. Right now she had other things to worry about.

After finally getting herself to pay attention, the rest of Yukari's day went fine. It was as if she was on auto pilot. She listened to all her teachers, had lunch with some of the girls from the Archery Club, talked a little to Fuuka and had a normal day.

_After School_

Yukari was talking to Junpei and Minato-kun about their day, laughing a little at the stupid things Junpei had done, when suddenly a cell phone went off. When they realized that it was Minato-kun's, her and Junpei looked at one another before turning towards their leader, waiting for him to tell them who just texted him.

Minato-kun sighed. "It's Sanada-senpai. He wants us all to meet at the command room as soon as we get back to the dorm." Yukari and Junpei both looked away. Could the day get any more depressing?

"It must be to discuss what happened," Junpei grunted.

"I really don't want to go. " Yukari couldn't help but complain. She was trying to forget about all that had happen, and yet it just had to keep being the center of everyone's attention.

"I know that this is unfair Yukari but we have to," Minato-kun said.

"Yeah Yukaricchi, its part of our duty as SEES members," Junpei said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Feeling defeated Yukari agreed. "Yeah I guess, but I still don't want to go…," she mumbled. She put her hands on her face and took a deep breath. This was the last thing she wanted to do today. Yukari wanted to hangout today, do anything that could help keep her mind away from the Dark Hour, the Chairman, her father and especially Kirijo-senpai. She gritted her teeth as she got up from her seat. She turned towards the two boys and said,"So are we going or not? I just want to get this over with and be done with it."

"Whoa Yukaricchi, calm down, seriously you've been acting as if you've been pmsing all day," Junpei said with a small teasing smile.

"WHAT?" Yukari yelled.

"Shit I didn't mean it like that…aww man," Junpei said, looking panicked. He clearly hadn't thought that through, but it was too late. Yukari walked over to him and smacked him over his head.

"No, you idiot!" Yukari said furiously. "I've been fine all day, it's just I'm really tired of this. What's done is done. There was nothing any of us could do, so what's the point in going to this stupid meeting?" Yukari could feel all her emotions bubbling up to the surface. She knew they were in public, she knew she was over exaggerating, but god damn she really didn't want these feelings. _ I'm not gay. I like boys…, _she tried to assure herself, but remembered certain times when she had looked at other girls. _Maybe I'm bisexual…, _Yukari thought and blushed slightly. Just then Junpei's voice rang in her ears.

"Oi, Yukaricchi are you even listening? "

"Huh?" Yukari said dazed.

Junpei sighed, "I said I'm sorry and are you coming or not? Minato just left and it's just you and me."

Yukari imediantly nodded before taking a couple of steps back. She watched Junpei get out of his seat, his school briefcase thrown over his shoulder. He glanced at her before starting out of the empty classroom. Yukari followed as they began their journey back to the dorm. For the whole time they were silent, just like that morning. There were times Junpei seemed to want to start up a conversation but decided not to. The most part they were quiet. Neither of them knew what to say. Strangely, this was comforting for Yukari. While on the monorail, she actually allowed herself to lean on his shoulder, feeling safe.

When they finally arrived back to the dorm they went up the stairs immediately to the 4th floor. Yukari felt nervous as soon as Junpei opened the door. There she saw everyone except Aigis and Kirijo-senpai waiting for them. She made her way to the empty seat next to Sanada-senpai, while Junpei followed suit and took the empty chair beside her. She gave a little wave to Amada-kun before turning her attention to Fuuka who began the discussion.

"The Chairman's room had been cleared out..." she stated.

"Well, that's no surprise, considering what he caused," Sanada-senpai grunted.

"I just can't believe all this..." Yukari could only say.

Amada-kun held up a newspaper. "It's in the papers, too... 'Sudden Death of Kirijo Group's CEO' . They blame it on illness, though…," he started but was interrupted by Sanada-senpai.

"Yeah... It's never the truth," he replied with resentment. Yukari could only nod. It's really never the truth. Nothing was ever what it seemed.

Junpei suddenly asked, "Kirijo-san is not here, huh...?"

That question made everyone except Sanada-senpai and Yukari look around as if they only just noticed the absence of the Kirijo heiress. Knowing she was not here made Yukari feel empty, but at least she knew why.

"She's an only child, so there are a lot of matters to be settled, including the funeral and the family business. I'm sure she'll be busy for at least a week," Sanada-senpai explained.

"That sounds rough... I hope she'll be okay...," Yukari whispered as she remembered Kirijo-senpai's unhappy face.

"So, what're we supposed to do now...?" Junpei sighed. He then looked scared. "What'll happen to Chidori?"

Sanada-senpai calmly glanced at Junpei. "No word yet, they're probably too busy to be thinking about what to do with her. In fact, the entire Kirijo Group must be in a state of shock," he finished, his eyes fixated on the floor.

"I hope Aigis is alright...," Fuuka said, worried. Next to her, Minato-kun slowly nodded.

"What the hell...? Am I just supposed to wait for them to get their act together?" Junpei demanded. He was about to get up, but Yukari stopped him.

"Mitsuru is meeting with the Board of Directors. That might explain the delay," Akihiko said as he too tried to calm the other boy down.

At that moment Yukari could only stare at Sanada-senpai. _So he knew she had to meet the Kirijo Group as well…figures those two are close, _She thought. She felt jealous all of a sudden. She wondered just what kind of relationship Sanada-senpai and Kirijo-senpai had. Sanada-senpai even called her by her given name. Yukari could only wish she had the courage to do that as well.

"I see...," she began as she tried to keep her thoughts on the matter at hand. "But still, what are we going to do? We have no idea how to get rid of the Dark Hour. We don't even know what we're fighting against."

Junpei, as if reading her mind, added, "Yeah, what was that the Chairman said about 'the Fall'? What would've happened if we had been sacrificed?"

Yukari watched Sanada-senpai frown. He seemed as confused as the rest of them. He could only state that there were just too many unanswered questions, but that answer only made her and Junpei more upset.

"Yeah, but standin' around here won't solve anything, right?" Junpei asked.

"True," Sanada-senpai added. "But, there is one thing we know. Tartarus is still around, and there's a bunch of Shadows inside it. We should train so we're ready for whatever it is we might have to face," he finished with a small smile, in an attempt to lift everyone's broken sprit.

Yukari got up from her chair as everyone began to leave the room. All of them looked lost in their own thoughts. She was curious about Sanada-senpai. He seemed to know more about Kirijo-senpai's situation than anyone else in the dorm. Just as she was about to follow him, Fuuka approached her. Yukari turned around to face the girl and waited for why she just interrupted her plan.

Fuuka pulled out something from her pocket and showed it to Yukari. It was a CD holder. Curious, Yukari took it.

Fuuka explained, "Yukari-chan. Umm… There were traces of a video on the Chairman's hard drive in his computer… Most of it was deleted, but I was able to restore some of it. I thought you might like to see it." She bowed quickly.

Shocked, Yukari looked down at the CD in her hand. _A video…could it be…the original video the Chairman modified? _ Yukari could feel her heart pounding as she glanced back up at Fuuka. Without thinking, she hugged her.

Fuuka blushed. "Y-Yukari-chan..?"

"Thank you Fuuka! I'll look at it later," she said with a small smile. Yukari pulled away from the red-faced girl and in that moment couldn't help but think she was adorable. Fuuka had always had a cute face and a nice body, now that Yukari took time to think about it. She felt her own cheeks get hotter as she found herself staring. She turned her head away before she could think anymore of the other girl's face or body. _ If I'm actually checking out Fuuka then I'm totally bi._ She sighed.

"Yukari-chan?" Fuuka asked hesitantly, jarring Yukari from her thoughts.

"Ahh, sorry I was just thinking…Uhh, want to hang out?...I mean, we haven't had girltime for a while?" she asked growing more embarrassed by the second.

Fuuka nodded. "Umm, sure…uhh, I would love to, Yukari-chan."

"All right! Come on, let's go to the lounge!" Yukari said excitedly. She grabbed the other girl's hand. Fuuka might be cute but she was nothing like Kirijo-senpai.

Yukari blushed violently once the images started up again. She had to bite her lip in order to control herself. She let go of Fuuka's hand and made her way down the stairs, the other girl right behind her.

_Later that night_

Yukari yawned. She shut the door behind her, a lazy grin on her face. She actually had a good afternoon. She caught up with Fuuka and they walked Koro-chan. She picked up her laptop. She pushed away the thoughts of what had happened in that room only hours earlier. She pulled out the CD Fuuka had given her from her sweater pocket and placed in the laptop. The video began and a man stepped into the view of the camera. Yukari's heart stopped. It was her father, Takeba Eiichiro."

_**I pray that this recording reaches safe hands...,**_ Eiichiro begged.

Yukari's eyes widened. It really was _that_ video

_**My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never even been conceived. That's why I had to interfere. However, in doing so, I set free a number of Shadows that are certain to torment future generations. But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price. Please, listen carefully. I cannot stress this enough. You must not hunt the Shadows that have dispersed!**_

Yukari raised an eyebrow. "Huh? So is this the part…that's been cut off?"

_**I wasn't able to stop this madness. He won't listen, no matter what I say. He's under the devil's spell. Now, the Shadows are trying to eat one another... But if they're reunited, then we are all doomed! I'll say this once more...Leave the Shadows be!**_

Yukari could feel her tears starting to fall. "This was the original video... before the chairman altered it. Dad tried to stop the experiment."

_**There's not much hope for me now. I have just one favor to ask. Whoever finds this, please give my daughter, Yukari, this message. I know I promised I'd be home soon, and I'm sorry to break that promise. But I want you to know Daddy was the happiest man on earth when he was with you...I love you, Yukari. Please take care of yourself.**_

"Dad…," she whispered as the video came to an end. "Dad…Daddy!" More tears clouded her vision. "I love you too," she said, "…and I know one thing for sure... I was right to believe in you." Yukari looked up at her ceiling with a sad smile. "Are you listening, Dad? I'm doing alright...Might have some problems ahead but I'm alright. It took a while, but I finally got your message."

She felt something awaken in her heart. Yukari looked up to see Io, her persona, in front of her. She then heard a smash of glass as Io evolved into Isis, healer of Egypt. She looked in awe, hardly believing what had happened. She finally got the truth and her heart felt at ease. She was determined to keep fighting for what she believed in. She thought of Kirijo-senpai and promised herself that she too will have her heart healed.

"I'm not going to give up on her, on anyone. I will fight for what I believe in and I promise you dad I will fulfill your final wish. The Dark Hour will be eliminated," she announced. Yukari felt tired as she felt Isis go back inside her. She fell onto her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Well that was a long wait haha. Uh so here is chapter 3 again in Yukari's POV. I will have Chapter 4 as soon as I can but I have been busy lately.

Please Review, fav and follow, and hope you enjoy the little Minato x Aigis hints.

Yukari right now is starting to realize that she might not be all that straight and even though she doesn't want to see it she is coming in terms of being Bisexual. I am trying to keep everyone in character and I hope that this fic is doing justice. ~MikiSayaka


End file.
